Burak Davutoğlu
Burak Davutoğlu (born 1970 in İstanbul) is a Turkish actor and instructor. He graduated in 1992 from Hacettepe University Ankara State Conservatory of Theatre. He joined Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality City Theaters in 1993 and starred in many plays in theaters. He performed important writers’ plays such as Jean-Paul Sartre, William Shakespeare, Arthur Miller, Anton Chekhov, Samuel Beckett, and Leo Tolstoy. He's a senior actor of Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality City Theaters, which is a theater institution founded in 1914 under the name Darulbedayi-i. He performed Titanik Orkestrası and Saygılı Yosma (The Respectful Prostitute) plays at 5th and 6th International Cyprus Theater Festival which is organized jointly by the Nicosia Turkish Municipality and the Nicosia Municipal Theater. In 2008, he performed Kırmızı Pazartesi play at 16. International İstanbul Theater Festival organised by the Istanbul Foundation for Culture and Arts (IKSV) In 2009, he has been one of the founders of cinema actors' professional association BIROY which is an association to monitor, collect and distribute the copyright of the actors in the audiovisual field. In 2014, in the 100th year of Istanbul Metropolitan Municipality City Theaters, he was lead actor as Imam Hussein with a crew of 100 at the musical play Kerbela which is included as a special repertoire. Season final of the play performed at one of the most popular summertime outdoor venues Cemil Topuzlu Open-Air Theatre which has 4000 audience capacity. His TV serial İntikam, has been top of the rating list in Turkey for long time. Also, released and had fans in Northern Cyprus, Greece, United Arab Emirates, Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Tunisia, Lebanon, Qatar, Pakistan,Croatia, and Latvia internationally. His TV drama Yaprak Dökümü released in Azerbaijan, Bulgaria, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Serbia, Slovenia and Georgia. This drama, released for five years in Turkey with rating records. In 2015, in the 100th year of birth of Aziz Nesin, who is a famous Turkish satirist author, he involved a special project, organized by Turkey's first audible content platform, Yodiviki and voiced some stories from him. In 2016-2017 theater season, he has been performing Harold Pinter's Betrayal as Robert. He attracted the attention of theatre lovers with his performance and with this character, he was displayed on the cover of the theater magazine Yeni Tiyatro Dergisi that's being distributed all around Turkey. ISSN: 1307-6965 Some of the actors and actresses he played together at TV series and films are Türkan Şoray, Rutkay Aziz, Çolpan İlhan, Mustafa Alabora, Beren Saat, Nejat İşler, Mert Fırat, Çağlar Çorumlu, Erdal Küçükkömürcü, Halil Ergün, Şevval Sam, Emre Kınay. He's also an instructor at an educational institution, which is certified by the Ministry of National Education on topics such as acting education, effective presentation techniques, diction, phonetic, speech and exhaling techniques. Theater Filmography Critics and articles about * One of the wellknown Turkish theater critic and writer, Üstün Akmen says: "Burak Davutoğlu makes the inner beauty of Imam Hussein very beautifully" (for the play Kerbela) * Theater critic and columnist Yaşam Kaya says: "Burak Davutoğlu, Şebnem Köstem, Gökçer Genç and Direnç Dedeoğlu are attracting attention with the success of the stage. Burak Davutoğlu on Robert and Gökçer Genç harmony on Jerry shine on stage." And for the 2016-2017 theater season, he nominated Burak Davutoğlu, as "The most successful male player of the year" (for the play Betrayal) * Theater critic and columnist Pınar Çekirge says: "Their emotional bond with their role is so strong. In every scene, in every line, they perform perfectly and speak their mastery. Burak Davutoğlu, like the old plays, once again gives life to Robert, he comes to the forefront with his acting and superior interpretation power." (for the play Betrayal) * Theater critic and columnist Mehmet Konuk says: Burak Davutoğlu plays on the stage in the role of Hussein. He set the distance and the place he stand very accurately. He could play exaggeratedly. The game also suitable for it, but I think it would not be right in front of the story. In this context, the presentation of a quiet Hussein made sense to play more plainly. (for the play Kerbela) * Theater critic and columnist of Cumhuriyet newspaper Öznur Oğraş Çolak says: "Burak Davutoğlu draws attention with his soft and smart playing style." (for the play Kerbela) * Member of the Theater Critics Association, writer and critic Hayati Asilyazıcı says: "Kerbela is a theatrical feast. Every player plays the role successfully." * Columnist Gülşen Bilge Kaya; (for the play Kerbela), writes that she thinks the burden of the play, that is staged with such a large team, is mostly on Burak Davutoğlu who is the lead player in the role of Hussein. She says that he was really impressive and enormous. And expresses like "Indeed, I was about to believe that he was really imam Hussein." * Ankara University Philosophy Professor Doctor Yaman Örs, in his academic article, says: "In the play, with the Burak Davutoğlu's interpretation as Lucky, he indicates an intellectual(!) who lost his control because of the dominant forces." (for the play, Waiting for Godot) Awards * 2001 - Lions Kerem Yılmazer Theater Awards, Bütün Oğullarım "Young Talent" The "Lions Theater Awards" given by the International Confederation of Lions Plural Management Circle 118 to the best performances in twelve categories in the plays performed in Private, City, State and Government supported theaters in our country. * 2000 - Vasfi Rıza Zobu Theater Awards, Derya Gülü "Actor of the year" The "Vasfi Riza Zobu Theater Awards" have been given by the YEKÜV Educational and Cultural Foundation since 1998 as by voting and a ceremony for young theater artist. The aim is to honor and reward young theater artists who make a difference with the performance they show in City Theaters, State Theater and and private theaters. * 2000 - Avni Dilligil Theater Awards, Romeo ile Juliet (Romeo and Juliet) "Best supporting actor" The "Avni Dilligil Awards" given each year, organized for the first time in 1978 by the Foundation for the Advancement of Theater Arts in the memory of Avni Dilligil, theater actor and director. References External links * Istanbul City Theatres official web site * Burak Davutoğlu at the Internet Movie Database * Burak Davutoğlu filmography * Dialog Anlatım İletişim Instructor page * Sinema Türk page * Diziler.com page * TV interview with Burak Davutoğlu, lead actor of Kerbela at premier * Kerbela play official trailer with leading Burak Davutoğlu * Aldatma play official trailer with leading Burak Davutoğlu Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Turkish male film actors Category:Turkish male stage actors Category:Turkish male television actors Category:Male actors from Istanbul Category:21st-century Turkish male actors